Liet, That's Like, So Mean!
by novemberskie
Summary: All Feliks wants to do is relax at home... But Toris has other ideas! LietPol fluff. Rated T for... Well. You'll see!


**I hope you enjoy my LietPol. One of my top two OTP. **

**[Insert Gilawesome phrase here]**

* * *

Feliks wanted nothing more than to get home and slip into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of boxers—curtesy of his boyfriend. With a sigh that was released in a puff of warm breath in the icy air, he unlocked his small, pink—no, correction, _hot pink_—Prius, because Feliks was energy conscious, and green went totally well with hot pink.

"Like, to home!" He crowed, turning on his car, only to wince as Lady Gaga's Born This Way started blasting out of the speakers. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he turned the music all the way down before pulling out a pink—ahem, hot pink–cell phone, and he dialed his boyfriend.

"Hello?" Feliks' heart jumped a bit at Toris' voice.

"Like, is that any way to greet your totally fantabulous boyfriend?" Feliks asked, grinning even though Toris couldn't see him.

"Oh hello!" Toris sounded a million times more excited. "Are you coming home soon?"

"I'm like, on my way already!" Feliks chirped happily, earning a shocked gasp. "What?"

"Don't talk on the phone and drive!" Toris squeaked. "I love you, don't crash, get home safe!"

*_Click_*

Feliks stared at his phone for a second before throwing it on the passenger seat and turning the music up to continue on his way home.

The moment he pulled into the driveway, Feliks groaned; there was snow everywhere.

"This is so like, totally awful." Feliks muttered as he got out and locked his door—after retrieving his phone. Then, he ran up to his front porch and opened the door, welcoming the blast of warm air.

"Liet, I'm like, baaaaack!" Feliks sing-songed, just as his boyfriend came racing around the corner. "Hey! Excited to–"

"Ruuuuuun!" Toris screamed, shoving past Feliks, and out of the door. Shocked, Feliks let the cold wind into the house for a moment before stepping back and closing the door.

"Liet, like, what was that about?" Feliks demanded as he turned, only to be met with silence. "Liet?"

He walked out into the yard, pulling his pink—is it obvious he likes pink yet—jacket tighter around his shoulders, brushing his blond hair from his face. "Liet, this isn't funny any–"

A body suddenly crashed into his, shoving him to the ground and straddling his hips. Feliks looked up with wide green orbs, staring into the equally wide jade eyes of his boyfriend, whose cheeks were flushed, though there was a determined look in his eyes as he leaned down closer, ever closer. Feliks' eyelids fluttered halfway closed, until the weight suddenly vanished off him, replaced by a bunch of snow in his face.

"LIEEEET, THAT'S LIKE, SO MEAAAAAAN!" Feliks whined, pouting. As he wiped away the snow and sat up, he was met with Toris crashing into him again.

"But you love me anyways." Toris smiled a-whoawaitwhatwasthat?

"Is that, like, a seductive look?" Feliks blinked up at his brunet boyfriend, who flushed a little deeper.

"N-no... It's not a–" Feliks silenced him by rolling over and shoving his mouth against his, legs tangling up. A tongue darted over Feliks' lower lip, and, after a small gasp of pleasure from the blond, he happily obliged. When they pulled back for breath—which was insanely necessary—Feliks grinned breathlessly at his boyfriend.

"So, mind explaining why we're, like, out here?" Feliks asked, trailing breathy kisses across the brunet's neck. "I'm like, curious."

"I-I thought... I wanted-I hoped..." Toris swallowed as he tried to bite back a moan. "I thought y-you'd like i-it..."

"Mmmm." Feliks trailed more kisses, this time up Toris' jaw. "I totally do."

Toris smiled, eyes fluttering closed a bit, as he leaned in, ever so closely...

Before shoving Feliks off, and running inside.

"Torisssss!" Feliks squealed, getting up and storming inside. "Get back here like, right this minute!"

Five minutes of anxious searching later, Feliks collapsed gracelessly onto his bed, burying his face in a unicorn plushie.

"Lieeeeet~" Feliks shouted, though it was muffled by the unicorn.

"Feliks." Toris said softly, making his ever-loving boyfriend prop himself up on his elbows, turning.

His jaw hit the floor.

Toris—his Toris—was standing before him in a pink pleated mini-skirt, a neon yellow tank-top, and lots of hair clips placed strategically in his hair, blushing deeply.

"Like, OHMIGOD! Lieeeeet!" Feliks jumped up and threw his arms around his boyfriend, both of them crashing to the floor. "You're so totally adorbs! I like, totally love you!"

Toris laughed, a beautiful sound at the time, and kissed his breathless boyfriend.

"You look, like, great in pink Liet~" Feliks breathed.

"Feliks?" Toris said softly, causing said male to hum in acknowledgment as he trailed warm kisses down Toris' shoulder, all the way to his fingertips. When Toris didn't continue, Feliks pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"You're beautiful." Toris whispered. "So beautiful."

"Oh Liet..." Feliks sighed happily, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Well?" Toris said in an almost perfect imitation of Feliks' valley girl accent. "Aren't you going to like, tell me I'm totally like, pretty too?"

"Lieeeeet! That's like, so meaaaan!" Feliks said for the second time that night, only to be met by breathy kisses.

"I love you, Feliks."

"I guess I like, love you too."

Giggles erupted from the boys as more kissing ensued. If asked later, Toris would deny his cross dressing, but for the moment, he was fine.

Especially seeing as how the clothing didn't stay on too long after.

* * *

**_Hmm. I wonder what happened..._**

**_[Insertt creepy eyebrow wiggle here]_**

**_I hope you enjoyed. Honestly, there's never enough LietPol love. _**

**_*GASP!* That should be a t-shirt. _**

**_Review? ;3_**


End file.
